The 12 Ruling Princesses
by Ren Trigger-Rose
Summary: A sequel to 12 Dancing Princesses. 3 years after their kingdom rid itself of Rowena, Genevieve's family finds itself threatened once again. Kings and rulers of neighboring nations are plotting to assassinate King Randolph and overtake his kingdom. Genevieve and Derek have been chosen as heirs to the throne should Randolph die. But will they be able to protect their nation?
1. Prologue

**AN: Please understand I am merely having fun with this. I'm a big Barbie movie fan and decided to have some fun writing a silly fanfiction. As you are all aware, Barbie is owned by Mattel and I am making nothing from this. **

The shadows created by the low lit windows blanketed the long table in the middle of the room. Seated around the table were about twelve ambassadors, three princes, and one king. The king, King Willard of Bulovia, drummed his fingers lightly on the mahogany and rested his cheek on his other hand. He waited. He absolutely despised waiting.

"Divaros is prepared for whatever plot is underway to overthrow the kingdom of Glidonia," one ambassador (the one from the small kingdom of Divaros naturally) said. He was seated kiddy corner to King Willard, who sat at the end of the table.

King Willard could not see the ambassador in the shadowed room. Honestly, where were the candles? He supposed he should have been grateful for the support in overthrowing Glidonia, but Divaros certainly wasn't his first choice in an ally. The country was too small, and it'd been looked down upon for many generations. The fact that they even had a representative at this meeting was a feat their country hadn't seen in decades.

King Willard smoothed his mustache and spoke up: "And how does Divaros plan to assist in this cause? Glidonia is the largest and grandest kingdom on the continent. Before swearing your loyalties, shouldn't you at least be aware of the plan we are hatching?"

Divaros's ambassador sank down in his seat.

"My father has already made the arrangements for my marriage to Princess Courtney," one of the princes (the eldest of King Laurent's boys, or at least King Willard assumed. King Laurent's boys always looked the same to him) at the table spoke up smugly. He shifted in his seat and yawned. "When the princess becomes my queen, we will have the full trust of that foolish king. When that time comes, we can enter his country and be rid of him."

"And what of the other eleven princesses?" Someone asked.

"Seven princesses," King Willard reminded. "Five of them are married now and are ruling as queens and ladies alongside their husbands."

"Which means more allies for Glidonia," someone sighed.

"Even kings can be bought," King Willard said, leaning back in his seat. He tipped backward on his chair and crossed his arms.

King Laurent's son giggled, causing King Willard to fantasize briefly about slitting his throat. Such an annoying boy.

Ah, but that would cause a lot of problems politically, and he needed King Laurent's help in taking over Glidonia.

"King Randolph's eldest is married," one of the ambassadors said. "She is not positioned to take the throne, though. Who is his heir?"

"The royal shoe cobbler," answered King Willard through pursed lips. Silence followed, though it was quickly interrupted by snickers. "King Randolph's seventh daughter, the princess Genevieve, was married at the age of sixteen to the royal cobbler, a boy named Derek, and King Randolph has named him heir to the throne."

With that, full blown laughter sounded. One of the princes smacked the table several times and guffawed.

"A shoe cobbler?" The prince chuckled. "You must be joking! What's he going to do with the throne? What about his military? I suppose their feet will always be comfortable, that's for sure!"

Anger flashed in King Willard's hazel eyes, and the boy backed off.

"Do not underestimate Randolph's kingdom," he said in a low voice. "Although he rules his country in a way I'd deem laughable, because of the efforts of his late wife, Queen Isabella, the country stands nearly impervious. Though he ruled in name, his success came from her genius."

King Randolph was too soft to be really be considered a ruler, but everyone knew (though some liked to deny it because of her gender) that the real reason his country soared over the last thirty years had to do with his wife's political savvy and talent for strategy. The late Queen Isabella was a genius and had she been born a man would have been among the continent's most powerful and revered leaders. Because of her, even with the less than stellar decisions of her husband, Glidonia was still a very formidable opponent to anyone that decided to overtake it. Of course, eight years had passed since the Queen tragically died giving birth to Randolph's twelfth and final daughter. Funny how it was the role of being a woman that brought such a powerful human to her end.

"One cannot hope to slay a beast with a single sword's swing," someone at the table said knowledgably. "You must bleed it out. Such is the case with Glidonia. We must bleed the country of its resources and then move in. The political bands will soon be loosening, and it'll only be a matter of time before the country suffers with it."

King Willard imagined King Randolph and smiled a little. "Fool…"

Once King Randolph was taken care of, the cobbler would be king, but since he and Princess Genevieve had no children as of yet, there was no heir. The country would fall due to its lack of preparedness. Even Queen Isabella didn't prepare her beloved country for this.

"Your grace," King Willard said to King Laurent's son, "When are you to marry Princess Courtney?"

"In just two weeks," the boy replied, throwing back his head. His blonde curls feathered around his head. "My father and Randolph have been good friends since they were both princes. This marriage was arranged to cement their relationship and to ally the kingdoms. I will be leaving for Glidonia in two days."

King Willard smirked.

"And if your father is such good friends with Randolph… then why are you here, plotting his demise?" King Willard asked.

All eyes watched the prince. He yawned and examined his engagement ring. He spun it around his finger three times and said:

"My father's a fool. He's always been. It is time I rid myself of his legacy and start my own." The boy's eyes flashed. Willard was taken aback. He'd seen the boy as just an idiot, not someone worth his time. Now he saw a young ruler capable of much and filled with staggering amounts of ambition. He wished his own children had that attribute.

"Are you willing to play a hand in eliminating His Majesty?" King Willard asked, staring the young man down.

He didn't even do as much as flinch.

"I don't intend to play a hand," the prince answered. "I intend to be the hand that kills him."

Though silence rang in his ears at the prince's statement, King Willard had to grin beside himself. Yes, the boy, though not even twenty-five, was ambitious and prepared to do whatever it took to leave behind a legacy. He liked that. He was reminded never to jump to conclusions about a person.

There was nothing left to be said at the meeting. The men stood, and they exited the room. Just as the prince was about to leave, King Willard caught him by the shoulder.

"Your Majesty?" The Prince said.

"I have some information for you," King Willard said. "And I believe I just might have a plan to make your job much…shall we say…easier…"

The prince's expression lit up in a way that could only be called psychotic.


	2. Chapter 1 Princess Genevieve

_Here's chapter 1 (the first chapter was sort of a prologue, I guess), dearies. Again, Barbie belongs to Mattel._

** Chapter 1 Princess Genevieve **

Genevieve stared at the checkered board in front of her. She'd seen the ivory and ebony pieces more times than she could count in her life. Whenever she and her father played chess, they always used this set. It was a gift from her mother for her tenth birthday, and the two of them played on it often. It was also the last gift she got from her mother, as her mother passed away just a few weeks after her eleventh birthday. From then on, her father was her opponent. Chess had always been a way of honoring her mother's memory that didn't involve using words.

"Perfect," Genevieve muttered. She moved an ebony rook across the board. "Check."

Her father moaned dramatically. She giggled. He'd always been like that, and he still acted huffy when she did well in a game of chess, even when she was a grown woman with a husband.

"I certainly didn't see that coming!" The king exclaimed.

Genevieve watched her father stare at the board. His blonde hair (though it certainly had its share of white in it) and blue eyes most resembled her youngest sister, Lacey. Her father's eyebrows knitted together for a second, but his face lit up and he moved one of the ivory pieces.

Genevieve smiled to herself and planned her next move. Her husband, Derek, had been chosen by her father to take over the kingdom of Glidonia when her father could no longer rule. Derek was currently in his political lessons. As a princess, Genevieve was never trained to rule as it was figured she'd just be married off to some king. Derek's training was supposed to last for six years (it was a short time really, when most boys who would be king were schooled their whole lives) and then the king would hand his country over. Genevieve and Derek had only been wed for three years.

Their match continued, and in the end she won.

"Your mother used to beat me every time we played," said her father, staring fondly at the board. "You are certainly her daughter. I don't know where she got the brains, but I know you got them from her."

"Mother was a scholar," Genevieve reminded him with a little smile. "She was intelligent because she read."

And she danced. Genevieve got that talent from her mother, she personally believed, but unfortunately, since she'd been married, there hadn't been much time for dancing.

"Derek is doing quite well in his studies," King Randolph said jovially. "I'd thought you'd be happy to hear it. Put a crown on his head and no one will have ever guessed he was never born a prince. He will be a wonderful ruler, as well as a wonderful husband. In fact," he paused and smiled gently, "he already is."

Genevieve smiled back. Her father had always concerned himself mainly with her happiness. The older she got, the more she realized her happiness was placed even before the kingdom's needs. The only time he'd put others before the princesses was when he called upon the help of his cousin, Duchess Rowena. That decision had almost killed him. Back then Genevieve had been naïve. She didn't expect the Duchess until it was very clear she meant her father harm. The older she got, the crueler she learned the world was.

"Papa, I know you always expected me to marry royalty," Genevieve said, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. She smoothed her long pink dress with her white hands.

"I always wanted you to be happy," her father said. "And I got it."

"Papa, if you allowed me to marry the man I loved, then why are you making Courtney marry the Prince of Thraas? She doesn't love him," she said. "Why not let her marry someone who makes her happy?"

The King looked a little taken aback by the sudden statement. Genevieve could tell immediately her father never expected the conversation to head this way.

"Your sisters are happy in the marriages I arranged for them," he said.

"Yes, papa, I know," she began.

"And your mother and I were in an arranged marriage," he continued before she could go on. She resented it when he did that. "Of course, your mother was against it from the very beginning, but I was in love from the moment I set eyes on her. Who's to say it won't be the same for your sister?"

"But Prince Levi isn't anything like Courtney," Genevieve said.

"How do you know? Courtney has never expressed love for a man, and she's ready for marriage," her father said. "Besides, King Laurent is a dear friend of mine. We've wanted to join our houses for a while, and now that the opportunity's presented itself, why turn my back? I can assure you Prince Levi will make Courtney very happy. If I wasn't sure of it, I wouldn't be arranging the marriage."

Genevieve bit her tongue. Her father was correct when it came to her sisters' marriages at least. Why did she feel uneasy about this arrangement?

Her eldest sister, Ashlyn, now twenty-five years old, was the mother of two children, a daughter of almost two years, and a son who'd only been born two months before. She and her husband were very happy. He wasn't a king, but a high ranking lord. His name was Atticus Reed. Her next sister, Blair, had wed a prince whose father was still alive, though the moment he passed, he'd take the throne. Her husband was named Dante. The two hadn't had any children yet, though Blair was pregnant with her first. She was due in less than three months. Again, it was another happy marriage.

The next in line to be married would have been Courtney, but when King Edmond had arrived to take her hand, things changed drastically when he instead fell in love with Delia. Sensing the two's romantic involvement, Courtney had begged her father to allow Edmond to wed Delia. The two had no children together, but Genevieve knew they were trying.

And then there was Genevieve, who wedded the cobbler who assisted her in saving her father's kingdom from Rowena. At the time she was overcome by love, but now she wondered if she'd made the right choice. She still loved him dearly and could never see herself with another man, but the day her father named him heir (something not usually done) the weight of reality made itself at home in her stomach at all times.

She shook her head from her thoughts and stared blankly at her father.

"You are absolutely certain he will make her happy?" She asked.

"Of course, I am, my princess," he replied. "I promise you that Courtney will be protected and loved by Laurent's son."

At long last she found herself grinning. Her father hadn't gone astray in picking her sisters' husbands, and she figured this wouldn't be any different. Courtney was secretly a dreamer and had been waiting for her husband for a while now. She'd be glad to settle down and to start planning a family.

"When does Prince Levi arrive, Papa?" Genevieve asked.

"This evening," he answered.

"Yes, papa, I know that, but what time?" Genevieve pressed, exasperated.

"Eight o'clock," he said. "Did you want to know so you could be late to the meeting?"

"Oh, haha, funny," Genevieve said dryly. "Where's Courtney? How's she preparing for this?"

"She's been getting ready since the afternoon," her father told her. "She's been washed, given a new dress, and her hair is currently being made up for his arrival. She's very nervous, as you can imagine, but I believe she's very excited. I'm excited for her too. I know she will have a lovely wedding, just like you and your sisters did."

"Yes, I'm sure." Genevieve smiled.

Her father rose from his seat and told her that he too had to prepare for the prince's arrival. He excused himself and walked out of the room. Once he was gone, Genevieve let out a low sigh and got to her feet as well. She glanced down at the chessboard. The game was such a simple representation of true strategy. She wished her mother could have lived longer to teach her the ways of war. She didn't think she'd even need to know it, but ever since she knew it'd be her and her husband who'd rule Glidonia, she wanted to be prepared.

Genevieve folded up the chessboard and slid it into a drawer. Then she went see if Derek was finished with his lesson. Arriving, she waited by the door for him to come out.

"Genevieve!" Derek exclaimed as he exited the room where lessons were held.

He swept her into an embrace and kissed her cheek.

"How were lessons?" Genevieve asked breathlessly.

"Nearly perfect," Derek replied. "They'd be perfect if you were with me."

She rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help the grin that spread along her face. She knew very well that she was blushing. Stupid Derek. He was always saying things like that to her.

"How are your shoes? You've been on your feet a lot this past week," Derek said. "I noticed the other day your shoes were beginning to ware. Do you need new ones?"

"No," she said immediately. "Derek, you're not a cobbler. You're going to be king one day. You need to put that life behind you."  
He sighed and his grey eyes sparkled. She really did love him more than anything, except for maybe her sisters and father. Even then, her love for Derek was much different.

"It's hard, alright?" He confessed. "I've lived my whole life as a shoe cobbler. I just want to make you happy and make you the most comfortable wife in the kingdom is all."

Her gaze softened, and she kissed him gently on the lips.

"We need to go," she reminded him. "The prince of Thraas is arriving soon, and as future rulers of Glidonia, we need to be there to make an impression."

The two wrapped their hands in one another's and headed for the entrance hall of the castle. As they walked, Genevieve caught a glimpse of Courtney coming out of one of the rooms. Though Courtney looked stunning, Genevieve could recognize a hint of panic on her face.

_Please let her be okay_, Genevieve thought desperately_, please let Prince Levi be her one true love…_

Genevieve and Derek took their places behind her father, and all of a sudden a grand horn was blown, announcing the arrival of Prince Levi.


	3. Chapter 2 Princess Courtney

_So this chapter starts off with Courtney, but it goes to Fallon later on. There's a good chance a lot of the chapters will be that way. _

** Chapter 2 Princess Courtney**

_Thump_.

_Thump!_

Curses! Her heart wouldn't stop hammering, and it was hard to breathe. She'd read in a book sometime in her life about anxiety. Signs and symptoms of anxiety: A rapidly beating heart and shortness of breath. She wasn't a psychologist, but she did believe she had come down with her own case of anxiety and nervousness.

Her first reason for being anxious had to do with her meeting her husband. To most that would be enough of a reason to be nervous, but for her, it really wasn't. Having grown up a princess, she always assumed she'd marry someone her father picked for her. The only one of her sisters thus far to have escaped an arranged marriage was her younger sister, Genevieve.

She supposed she should have been grateful for whom her father picked for her. Prince Levi was the son of a dear friend, and she'd even met him once, perhaps even twice (though if she had met him twice the first time was back when she was too young to remember). Of course, the last time she traveled to Thraas was when her mother had still been alive. It was soon after she gave birth to the twins. She was eight; Prince Levi was almost ten. At the time he'd seemed sweet, but she never considered him as a possible husband. Prince Levi was a family friend, and her father had never been wrong arranging a marriage before.

But that's really what frightened her. All of her sisters had been married off to their perfect matches, their soul mates. What if she was the only one who couldn't fall in love with her prince? What if she lived the rest of her life unfulfilled? Her father had already chosen the wrong match for her once, back when King Edmond had fallen for Delia. She didn't know if she could handle another repeat of that. Back then, she'd been happy for her sister and cheered at her wedding along with everyone else, but deep down, it hurt.

Ashlyn, Blair, and Delia weren't able to come to Glidonia to meet Prince Levi. Genevieve and Derek were there beside her, and behind her was the rest of her unmarried sisters, Edaline (twenty-one), Fallon (twenty), the twins, Hadley, Isla (both fifteen), and her three youngest sisters, the triplets, Janessa, Kathleen, and Lacey (all eight years old). Genevieve offered her an encouraging smile. Edaline and Fallon nudged her gently, and she looked forward as her husband-to-be entered the room.

Prince Levi was certainly handsome. He looked like the sort of prince who came straight from her stories. Fallon didn't hide her gasp of pleasure very well when she saw the prince. He was tall, athletically built, with lovely grey-blue eyes and blonde curls that fell perfectly around his head. He was clean shaven and had a face full of boyish youth, despite the fact that he was in his twenties. The more Courtney looked at him, the more her throat went dry and she wished she had a book in her hands to ease her tension.

"Your Grace," King Randolph said, moving to meet her fiancé. "I hope your ride was pleasant. Please, make yourself at home. Someone will take yours and your attendant's belongings to your rooms."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Prince Levi said, sweeping into a bow. "My father wished he could have come, but he needed to stay in Thraas. He's disappointed, of course."

An attendant in an expensive jacket had joined them, but Courtney paid him no attention.

"Ah, yes, I knew deep down he wouldn't be able to come, but I hoped he could," King Randolph said, bowing his head. "Is your father doing well? It's been far too long since I've seen him."

"Far too long indeed, but you'll see him at the wedding," Prince Levi said. "He's doing well, Your Majesty."

"I'm glad." King Randolph smiled gently at the prince, and then clapped his hands. "Allow me to introduce my daughter Genevieve and her husband, future king of Glidonia, Derek." The King gestured at the couple, who bowed. Prince Levi bowed back.

"An honor to meet you, highnesses," Prince Levi said.

"The honor is mine, your grace," Derek said. Courtney couldn't help but be slightly impressed with the way he held himself. Obviously lessons had been doing him good.

King Randolph beamed at them.

"And now I shall introduce you to the one I'm sure you're most eager to meet," her father said. "Prince Levi, may I present to you my third eldest daughter, Princess Courtney."

At the mention of her name, Courtney stepped forward. Even though it was just a step forward, she still managed to stumble over her own feet. Her cheeks heated up automatically, but to her relief Prince Levi didn't seem to notice. She curtsied before him and bit her lip, but caught herself and stopped. She came back up.

"The pleasure is mine, your grace," she said. Her voice was shaking. She could both hear and feel it. She didn't dare look him in the face.

_I wish I was brave like my sisters… Genevieve and Blair would be handling this whole thing much better than I could. And Ashlyn…She'd be much more graceful._

"My lady," Prince Levi said and bowed low before her. "A pleasure."

A sudden surge of bravery caused her to lift her head. He was smiling gently at her, flashing a mouth full of brilliantly straight, white teeth. Any jeweler would mistake them for pearls had they been anywhere but his mouth. He so handsome she found herself a little lost.

Courtney held in a gasp when the prince reached out and kissed her hand. Genevieve watched from the sidelines, still grinning encouragingly.

"Princess," the Prince began. "If I could ask a favor so early on in our meeting…"

"What is it?" her voice squeaked.

"If you could call me by name," he breathed, looking into her eyes. "I'd be appreciative."

Fallon didn't even hide her gasp of excitement from the group, but she was shushed quickly by Edaline. Isla whispered something in Hadley's ear that Courtney couldn't make out. The triplets said nothing, but she knew they were watching intently. Her head was absolutely swimming. She needed to pull herself together…

"Dear," her father's voice cut across to her.

"Yes!" She gasped. "My apologies, your –er, Levi. I'm afraid I've been distracted."

He laughed good-naturedly, she noticed. He turned to her father and said: "If you don't have any objections, I'd like to spend some time with my bride to be."

"Only if she has any objections," said her father, and he looked at her expectantly.

"Not at all," Courtney said. "I'd be honored to spend time with my future husband."  
Courtney's heart beat sped up again when Prince Levi wrapped his arm in hers. He said his farewells to her sisters, and the two started to leave the room. As Courtney was going, Genevieve placed a hand on her shoulder and offered her one more smile. It really was incredible how such simple gestures could empower a person.

Levi took her out to the castle's pavilion. Her heart ached with memories upon reaching it. It was in this very place her sisters and she spent their time dancing, back when they all lived together in the castle, before her sisters had gone away and married. She also recalled when she and her sisters were sent to a magical world, left to them by their mother. This was the only time in her life she'd ever been a part of anything magical, and since she hardly read anything in her books about magic being real, she was afraid to discuss it with the prince. He'd think she was crazy for sure.

"I know it's been a long time, but I came here once as a boy," Levi told her. "I remember seeing your mother dance here, and it was like I was put into a trance. She was so beautiful. I was merely seven, and your sister Ashlyn was the same age. I remember you all danced with your mother, and I knew you all would grow up to be just as beautiful of dancers." Then he grinned. "Well…Genevieve could have used some work…"

"She was three years old," Courtney said and actually found herself laughing. "Genevieve wasn't born with rhythm, but she worked at it and never gave up. She's the best dancer of us all now, and she dances like mother."

"Well," he chuckled, and his eyes again sparkled, "Genevieve has her talent, as I'm sure you have yours."

"I danced because it was a time I could enjoy the company of my sisters and mother," Courtney admitted. "I liked it because we all did it together…" she trailed off, recalling some of her better memories of the pavilion.

"Beautiful," breathed Levi.

She stared at him, and he suddenly cleared his throat and blushed. She giggled. She liked seeing him like that. It was proof that he was a person underneath his title. He got scared just like she did. Maybe this arranged marriage wasn't such a bad thing after all. She should have trusted her father from the very beginning.

"What is it you find yourself doing most often?" Courtney asked him, beaming.

"Well…shall I give you the true answer or the answer everyone expects me to give?" the Prince asked.

"The truth, please," answered Courtney. "Honesty should always come first in a marriage."

"If you insist, though you'd better not laugh at me," he said and brushed his hair out of his face. "I tell people my hobbies include fencing and battle plans, which to be fair, I do spend a lot of time with, but in reality…I don't like reading books about war. I enjoy reading books about life, about romance, and about how the earth works."

"Oh," was all Courtney could say for a moment. "Levi…you're a reader?"

"Every chance I get," he admitted.

"My mother taught me to read," she said. "I've loved it since I was a girl."

Prince Levi leaned in closer to his face. She forced herself not to retreat, but up close she could better appreciate his flawless face. Her sisters had all married wonderful men, but she knew that Levi was the handsomest by far. She'd seen his face many times on the paintings of angels in her books on religion.

"I'm beginning to believe our fathers arranged a perfect marriage," he breathed. "Princess Courtney, I want to spend more time with you as soon as possible."

And with that, he kissed her cheek and gracefully walked away.

** Princess Fallon**

Fallon couldn't be happier for her sisters. Honestly, that was the truth. Courtney deserved a prince more than anyone she knew.

So why was she having so many resentful feelings?

When Prince Levi arrived, Fallon had to force herself not to fall in love with him at first sight. She was twenty years old! She knew that love at first sight was a fictitious notion, but when she looked into the Prince's blue yes, she just –

No, she didn't do anything. She squashed her feelings immediately. This was to be Courtney's husband, and father owed this to Courtney anyways, especially since her last marriage didn't work out for her. Besides, Edaline wasn't married yet, and Edaline was older than Fallon, so she supposed she shouldn't have been complaining.

Fallon watched as Prince Levi led her sister from the room. She knitted her fingers together and tried to distract herself by envisioning a future with her own prince charming. Unfortunately, she couldn't seem to envision anyone other than the blonde haired prince.

"Prince Levi sure is handsome," Edaline said beside her.

Fallon's eyes widened.

"You really think so?" Fallon said quickly.

"Yeah, I do," Edaline said. "I thought you of all people would notice that."

Even Edaline noticed the prince's good looks, and that was saying something. Edaline had always been sportier than the other girls and hadn't really expressed any interest in marriage and men. Fallon's chest tightened. She was so ready for marriage. She already believed herself to be old…or at least old for not being married.

"I think he's very polite," Genevieve said. "It's too early to decide if he's her perfect match, but I could still see a very happy marriage between the two."

"I don't really believe in perfect matches," Fallon said stubbornly, folding her arms. "Anyone can fall in love and be considered perfect for one another if they just take the time to get to know each other."

Her sisters just stared at her, and Fallon felt her face go red. _Stupid Prince Levi_…

"It's two weeks until the wedding, isn't it, papa?" Edaline asked, turning to the King.

"Two weeks," he affirmed. "The wedding's preparations are already underway. I just wish Ashlyn, Blair, and Delia could attend, but they aren't able to. Still, I have sent a scroll announcing the union, and they promised to send their regards and to visit as soon as they could."

"Is Courtney going to wear her blue dress or a white one?" Kathleen, the middle triplet, asked. Before anyone could answer, she went on, "I personally think she should wear blue. It fits her best and white gets messy too easily."

"Just because you can't keep a dress clean doesn't mean Courtney can't," Janessa teased. She was the oldest of the triplets and wore her favorite light blue dress.

"Blair had a red dress!" Kathleen reminded.

"Blair had red in her dress," Fallon said. "Her dress was mostly white, though."

"Oh come on, now," Genevieve said, stepping in between them. "Courtney's going to wear whatever she looks best in and feels most comfortable in. We'll just be there supporting her the whole way. That's our role, after all."

Genevieve. She was always the best at calming a scene, even though she was the seventh sister. Maybe that was why father was giving the throne to her…er…to Derek. Fallon busied herself with studying the tiles in the floor while her sisters and father went on about the wedding. She really did want to join in the conversation, but she was frightened her voice would betray her and reveal her feelings.

After the talk was over, a miserable Courtney headed toward her bedroom. Sometimes she wished she didn't share with her sisters. She loved them all and had never fought with them once, but tonight she would have liked some privacy. As she walked, she overheard something and froze. Ducking beneath the window, Fallon watched as her sister walked from the pavilion to the castle. She was humming.

_She's falling in love. Prince Levi is totally perfect for her!_

Fallon's expression screwed up, and she pulled away from the window. Now she really wished she had her own room. Courtney was bound to tell them everything that happened. There were no secrets amongst her sisters after all. Fallon glanced down the hallway that would lead to their bedroom and suddenly had the urge not to go there. Maybe she'd visit Genevieve. She squashed the notion; Genevieve had a husband. It wasn't like the old days where they could just meet up. Now feeling exceptionally more miserable, Fallon slumped to her room.

Once insider, Fallon found a scroll insider the trunk at her bed. She smacked her forehead, opened it, and began reading. As she read, her face grew paler and paler.

"Fallon, you're insane," she whispered to herself.

The scroll was actually a list of all the traits she wanted in her future husband. Blonde hair, blue eyes, perfect complexion, boyish good looks –basically Prince Levi. Disgusted with herself, she tore the scroll up and tossed it into the waste basket.

Then she buried her face in her hands and wept.


	4. Chapter 3 King Randolph

_Just a quick author's note, I apologize for how long it took to post this chapter. My only excuse for the delay is the holidays. Also, I am preparing to live in Ecuador for a year and a half, so I've been quite busy with that. _

**King Randolph**

It'd been one week since Prince Levi had come to the castle of Glidonia, and King Randolph had never seen his daughter so happy.

Courtney was absolutely taken by Levi, who seemed to be her perfect match. His heart swelled with love for the both of them whenever he saw them together. In just over a week the two would be wed. He often caught the two of them pouring over books in the library or out at the pavilion, talking about their future. Seeing them together made his bosom pound with joy. He couldn't have been happier for Courtney and the son of his dear friend.

Of course, that was just Courtney. Since Prince Levi's arrival, he hadn't seen much of Fallon. It made him worry, and when he went to Genevieve for advice, Genevieve was at a loss for what to do.

"She's just normally so full of energy," he was saying, running his fingers through his hair. "I thought she'd be happy for her sister."

"She is, father," Genevieve said absent-mindedly. "Fallon probably just wants to give the two space."

But despite what Genevieve said, King Randolph couldn't help but worry for Fallon.

It was at dinner that night when one of the servants came in, requesting King Randolph and Prince Levi. Perplexed, Courtney touched Levi's arm.

"I'd like to come with," she said in barely a whisper. "You are to be my husband."

"Of course, love," Levi said gently. "I wouldn't dream of keeping you in the dark."

King Randolph wondered for a moment what business would need him and Levi. And what of Genevieve and Derek? They were the heirs to the throne. Normally business regarded them too. He rose, Levi and Courtney following. Then they left the dinner table and went with the servant. Partway down the hall they were met by one of King Randolph's trusted advisors.

"Your Majesty," the man choked out, "this may be difficult for you to hear."

King Randolph raised his eyebrows.

"What is it?" The King asked.

Courtney's arm tightened around Levi's, and with his other arm, he wrapped it around her small waist. The advisor's eyes scanned the room, for what, Randolph wasn't certain. At last he nodded his head and led his betters inside one of the castle's many rooms.

The advisor walked over to a desk in the room (it was clearly some sort of study) and picked up a note. Biting his lip, he handed it to the King.

"It was delivered earlier today," he said. "News from Thraas."

Prince Levi's eyes widened, and he nearly made a move to snatch the letter from King Randolph's hand, but he caught himself just in time and hung back. The King ignored it and ripped into the envelope. All of a sudden his hands were shaking.

He read through the letter once, his face pale.

"No," was all he said for a moment.

When no other words were spoken for several seconds, Courtney gently prompted, "What is it, Papa?"

But King Randolph couldn't speak. He'd become choked up. The words wouldn't come to him. He couldn't tell his daughter or her fiancé what had happened.

"The letter says," the advisor began solemnly, "the letter says that King Laurent of Thraas was found dead in his chambers three days ago."

Though he'd just read the news, it being spoken aloud added a sort of finality to it. King Randolph buried his face in his hands, and Prince Levi let out a horrible, high pitched wail of sorrow. Then the Prince broke down entirely, pulling at his hair and sobbing. He said things that King Randolph couldn't understand. Something about "his father" and "I'll make them pay". Courtney hugged Levi and wept with him. The advisor watched the scene, but hung around in the background.

"V-Very well," King Randolph forced himself to say. "Send our regards to the Kingdom of Thraas." Then he paused and added in whisper: "Thraas is without a ruling family. We need to get Prince Levi and Courtney on the throne as soon as possible."

He pretended to be all business, but in truth, he was grieving. King Laurent had been his greatest friend since as long as he could remember. Even when he married Isabella, he insisted that Laurent be his best man in the wedding. When Laurent's wife, Helena, passed away, Randolph was able to comfort him…seeing as he'd lost his own wife two years earlier. Even after the incident with Randolph's cousin, Laurent had sent his regards and worried over his friend. The two, though they weren't able to see each other often because they ruled separate kingdoms, had a bond and their friendship was known throughout the kingdoms.

"How'd this happen?" Prince Levi said suddenly. He rounded on the advisor and grabbed his shirt. "How did my father die? Tell me! He was in perfect health!"

"Your Grace, I –" the advisor began.

"Tell me!" Prince Levi hissed and pushed him against the wall. "How did my father die?"  
"Levi!" Courtney cried out.

Swallowing away the lump in his throat, King Randolph calmly put a hand on the Prince's shoulder.

"Levi," Randolph said in a quiet voice. "The letter says that they found poison in your father's evening drink."

Levi released the advisor, who ran to the other side of the room, as far away from Levi as he could get. Levi, the King, and Courtney spoke for a while.

"…But if King Laurent was poisoned…" Courtney trailed off. She gasped and covered her mouth, tears falling freely from her face.

"My father was murdered." No emotion touched Levi's voice.

King Randolph turned to the advisor.

"Ready the kingdom for the wedding. Courtney and Levi will exchange vows in two days. Then they will go to Thraas and sit on the throne," he said.

He wanted to mourn. He so wanted to mourn, but he was a king, and he had a duty to his people, and he believed he had a duty to protect Laurent's kingdom…at least until Prince Levi was on the throne. Hopefully that could be done by the end of the week. Until then, Thraas wouldn't have a ruler. He knew he had to be strong.

Randolph turned his back on the others in the room and exited. His thoughts and emotions swam mercilessly, and he didn't want to return to dinner.

After he grieved for several hours that night, there was a knock on his door. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was nearly eleven.

"Papa, it's me," came Genevieve's voice.

"Genevieve," he choked out.

"I'm coming in," she said and pushed open the door. She closed it behind her.

They stared at each other for a moment, and then Genevieve rushed to her father and threw her arms around him.

_He's gone_, Randolph thought to himself, _he's gone…just like Isabella_.

"I'm so sorry, papa," Genevieve said tearfully, holding her father.

Randolph said nothing but accepted his daughter's comfort. He just cried, and for once, he forgot he was king and became just a man.

**Princess Genevieve**

When Genevieve returned to her chambers, she was surprised that her husband was still awake. He sat up in their bed, a confused expression on his face. Genevieve had to giggle at his look.

"You should be asleep," she told him.

"So should you," he rebutted with a smile on his face. Then he sobered. "How is your father?"

Genevieve frowned. "He's grieving… He lost a very good friend."

Derek tilted his head and studied Genevieve's features for a while. Genevieve noticed this.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked blankly.

"You're worried," Derek said knowingly. "You're not just worried about your father and his mourning either. You're concerned about something else…something more important that everyone is missing."

Genevieve turned her husband, her eyebrows furrowed. She hated how well he knew her sometimes. Then again, they didn't believe in secrets. She let out a loud sigh and decided to tell him what was on her mind.

"If Prince Levi is to take the throne of Thraas, that means that Courtney is going to be queen by the end of the week," Genevieve said, looking up at the ceiling.

"I don't understand why you're so concerned," Derek said. "Prince Levi has been trained to rule his entire life. Courtney will be queen, yes, but it will be her husband that rules. Rulers die, and their sons take over. Thraas will have to go through a transition, but they will be taken care of."

"I know perfectly well Courtney will have no power on the throne…but some kings seek advice from their wives," she said. "If something goes wrong, which is certainly a possibility, especially since King Laurent was poisoned, Courtney as queen could be in a lot of danger. Also, I know my sister. If things go array while she is queen, even if it has nothing to do with her, she will blame herself."

"Somebody killed the King of Thraas," Derek said. "Who would kill the King…?"

And then there was silence.

**Princess Fallon**

Fallon normally enjoyed surprises, but the announcement of King Laurent's sudden and unexpected death was not the kind of surprise she liked.

The day after, the entire castle was in complete and utter chaos. Between planning a funeral and a wedding, every member of the castle's staff had something to attend to. Her poor father had lost his best friend, and then there was poor Levi.

Fallon's heart swelled whenever she saw him pass that day. She only saw him twice, considering he was so busy with all the things that were happening. She couldn't even imagine what it would be like to lose your father, especially while you were away. She'd been young when her mother had passed, but she wasn't away. Her family was able to mourn together properly. Also, Levi didn't have eleven sisters to comfort him.

But what was bothering her most was how she believed she was mourning for the wrong reasons.

Yes, she certainly was saddened by the news of the King's death, but she believed she was more saddened by the fact that Courtney and Levi would be married tomorrow, and then she'd have no chance with the man she loved.

Though she had only known Levi for a week, her heart lifted whenever she saw him. The way her stomach filled itself with fluttering butterflies, even when he merely asked for her to pass the butter at the dinner table, told her that she had to have been in love with him.

_But now he's with Courtney, and they're going to be happy. You can't make someone love you_, she thought to herself bitterly.

She refused to tell any of her sisters about her feelings for Levi, because she didn't want to burden them. No matter how often she gazed at Levi from afar, she knew perfectly well that Courtney and he were perfect for one another. Father truly had picked another perfect union. This hurt Fallon even more. If they weren't so happy together, she wouldn't feel so guilty about being so in love with the Prince.

While Fallon was passing by Levi's chambers that night, she was surprised when he came out of it. She squeaked and moved out of the way, but he stopped.

_Please leave. You shouldn't be talking to me before your wedding…_

"Oh, Princess Fallon," Levi said, surprised.

"I-I-I'm worry for your loss," Fallon sputtered out, turning red. "And I wanted to congratulate you on your wedding to my sister."

Prince Levi smiled at her sadly and said: "Your words are much appreciated. I hope my father is resting peacefully. This has come as a terrible shock. I only wish I could enjoy my wedding day without my father's passing weighing heavily on everyone's minds."

"It must be difficult," Fallon said. "If there's anything I can do to help…"

Her bloodstream froze when he actually placed a hand on her shoulder. Her breathing suddenly became much faster, and her heart beat irregularly.

"Princess Fallon," he began, and Fallon swallowed. Prince Levi looked more handsome than ever. "Your kindness gives me strength. I only wish that more people in this increasingly dark world were able to love like you are. Your empathy is truly a gift to us all."

"Your Grace," Fallon said suddenly. "Do you love my sister?"

She quickly covered her mouth, not entirely sure why she asked it. She was such an idiot! How could she ask him something like that, especially at a time like this?

"I do," Levi answered, but then he looked away, "but I fear my heart is currently split in two pieces…"

He looked away from her, and Fallon's breath caught. He was so vulnerable. He was in so much pain that she didn't even think when she took his hands in hers and gazed into his perfect eyes.

"I must confess something to you," Levi said, his voice suddenly broken. He paused, and then he said: "I am in love with your sister, but also…though I have only known you for a short time, I am in love with you too."

Fallon's world shook.


End file.
